Big Bad Pete
:This article is about Big Bad Pete, the one residing in Mean Street. For the other Petes, see Pete (Disambiguation). Big Bad Pete 'is a character in the ''Epic Mickey series. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. ''Epic Mickey'' When Mickey arrived at Mean Street, he immediately recognized his long-time nemesis hanging by City Hall. He is Mean Street's town jailer. Pete explains that Wasteland has different versions of his character, and also gives Mickey a warning that as long as he doesn't mess with anybody, they won't mess with him. Pete was one of the people Mickey had to go to get the gears for the Projector Screen in the Penny Arcade. Pete's quests have two formats, rounding up the Bunny Children to prevent them from causing trouble at Mean Street, or have Mickey run an errand related to any of his incarnations in Wasteland while Mickey is in Action Stages. If Mickey helped Small Pete to gain trust with the Gremlins, he will give Mickey some E-Tickets and the Small Pete Pin. If Mickey doesn't, he will give nothing. If Mickey redeemed Petetronic, he will give Mickey a Power Spark, this will unlock the Redeemed Petetronic Pin. If Mickey destroyed Petetronic, he will give Mickey some E-Tickets instead, this will unlock the Defeated Petetronic Pin. If Mickey defeats the Animatronic Captain Hook and then freed the Sprite, Mickey will receive both the Captain Hook Pin and the Hook vs Pete Pan Pin from Big Bad Pete on Mean Street. Finally, Pete will give Mickey his final mission to find the lost cartoons of Colonel Pete (likely earlier versions of Pete, including, Black Pete, and Putrid Pete). During the Good Ending, Pete is seen giving away fireworks to the citizens of Mean Street, while the Bad Ending has him scaring away the citizens and laughs. Both endings are meant to represent the ways in which we treat others. ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' Big Bad Pete makes his reappearance in the 2012 sequel. He now plays a minor role appearing in the Mean Street City Hall and the Wasteland Museum. He also tells Laralee about the Real World objects that fall into Wasteland. Later, he also goes to Prescott's Arena along with the Mad Doctor, a Hopper, and Animatronic Daisy to arrest Gremlin Prescott. He then returns to jail, where he keeps a 'watchful eye' over Prescott. At the end of the credits, he appears with Small Pete and Pete Pan (and Petetronic in the Bad Ending only) grasping a fearful Prescott in his hand. He then tosses him into the Ventureland Projector Screen and follows with a menacing laugh, planning something as is evident by his final quote in the game. Just what his plans were remains a mystery to this day. ''Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland'' "So Oswald didn't get the universal acclaim and adoration that Mickey became heir to. What did he manage to acquire? Mickey's arch nemesis, the formidable and ubiquitous "Pete" who - in a variety of incarnations - has bedeviled everyone's favorite mouse since 1928. And now he's in Wasteland, keeping up with his old tricks, wearing just as many different hats and identities as he ever did. Whether he's thrusting his unwanted attentions on Ortensia or wreaking havoc while attired as an ersatz Peter Pan, you can count on this two-bit thug to be up to some new villainy." '(Pete's ''Tales of Wasteland profile) Interestingly, this definition seems to imply that in the comics's continuity, Pete Pan is in fact Big Bad Pete in disguise. Pete is a character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland digicomics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He makes a small cameo in "Clock Tower Cleaners" as Oswald drives by and he and some of his different incarnations are mentioned in other stories. He plays his biggest role as the villain in "The Game's Afoot", where he tries to kidnap Ortensia for himself. Quotes ''Epic Mickey'' *''"'And I hears about everything- includin' your run-in with Small Pete back in the World of Gremlins."'' *''"So here- have some E-tickets. But don't think this means I decided to like ya."'' *''"Small Pete may be a real chowderhead, but I'm glad you helped 'im."'' *''So, ya tracked down Pete Pan? And he's got some fight in him again- Good!"'' *''"Now folks will see how brave I truly am. Ain't nobody gonna be questioning it. And I'll be known as Pete the Great!"'' *''"Oh, an' I suppose ya want something for your efforts. Well, take these E-tickets. I got too many of 'em anyway. These is just pocket change."'' *''"Oh, and take a Power Spark, too. They're takin' up too much space around here."'' ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' *''"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mickey Mouse!"'' *''"Well, look who's back! Good ol' Mickey Mouse!"'' *''"Come to save us poor forgotten toons, have ya?"'' (sarcastic) *(upon seeing Mickey and Oswald getting a pin from the jail entrance) "Wha? How'd you get in there, ya slippery mouse! Well, get yourself back out again!" *''"Nah, it ain't inert just like that other stuff. It's different."'' *''"Jest keep your eyes out for anything strange, alright?"'' *''"Well, that's dat. I'll take it from here. Let me question him alone and his answers will be clear." '' *''"Did Prescott really think he could do all of this crazy stuff without anybody findin' out?"'' *(to his fellow Petes at the very end of the game after the celebration of the defeat of the Mad Doctor) "Look at 'em all, so happy. They ain't ever gonna know what hit 'em!" Trivia *Many people nowadays believe that Pete is a type of dog. This is not so, as he is actually a bear (in some of his very first cartoons) or more currently cat, as shown in the early cartoons. There was even an episode of House of Mouse that confirmed this fact. *His character predates Oswald the Lucky Rabbit by a good amount of years, existing as an antagonist in the old Alice in Cartoon Land short films. When Walt needed a villain for Oswald to fight, Pete was given the role, and so began his position as main antagonist and rival to Oswald, and eventually, Mickey Mouse. *Big Bad Pete succeeds his former forms Black Pete and Putrid Pete. * Though Pete isn't a forgotten character, he is in his classic form of Peg Leg Pete. * In the Power of Illusion, the modern Pete appears as one of Mizrabel's henchmen. * His bowler hat appeared in many cartoons, including'' [[Mickey's Service Station|''Mickey's Service Station (1935)]]. *There is a rare glitch that in the missions of Pete before capturing all of the Bunny Children, Mickey must enter on Pete's before all the bunnies enter. If succeeded, Mickey can see inside on 3D like he would be outside and can use Paint and Thinner, this disappears when talking to Pete or getting out. *He is named after the Big Bad Wolf from the Three Little Pigs ''fairy tale and its Disney adaptation. Interestingly, both the Disney version of the Big Bad Wolf and Big Bad Pete wear a pair of trousers with only one strap and an elegant hat (bowler hat for Pete, top hat for Wolf). It could be possible (although it remains unconfirmed) that Big Bad Pete intentionally dresses like the Big Bad Wolf, just like Pete Pan dresses as Peter Pan. *He possibly was going to be the main antagonist in ''Epic Mickey 3. Gallery Renders Big Bad Pete 2.jpg|Big Bad Pete's updated artwork for EM2 Big Bad Pete.jpg|Epic Mickey 2 Render of Pete. 032c4d_32d36bfc68cc9f3c62dabe0ed08eba3f.jpg|Promotional render. Screenshots Prescott scared.jpg|Pete holding Prescott in the ending cutscene of EM2 Models and Icons bad pete.png|Big Bad Pete Model ripped with Ninjaripper 032c4d_b427afeb0a5313e9cc8a44975758b3a9.jpg|Untextured model. Pin 49 tex niftex 0.png|Big Bad Pete Pin Other Blackpete sbwllie28.jpg|Pete as he appears in Mickey's debut cartoon, "Steamboat Willie" PegLegPete 1930s.jpg|A Peg Leg Pete Pete portrait. BigBadPete MSS1935.jpg|Pete's appearance in an early Mickey cartoon, "Mickey's Service Station" Cartoonpete.jpg|Peg Leg Pete as he reappears in the new Mickey Mouse series. Petetronic.jpg|Tomorrow City's version of Pete, known as Petetronic. While not based directly off of any popular cartoon chararacter, his design takes direct inspiration from the "Tron" series Disney Epic Mickey-Nintendo WiiArtwork4596Pete.jpg|The Gremlin Village's version of Pete. Like Petetronic, he isn't based off of a particular character and instead has his design based on the "It's a Small World" dolls' dressing style Pete Pan.png|Ventureland's version of Pete, known as Pete Pan. This version of Pete is based off of the real life Peter Pan Big Bad Pete and Animatronic Donald yelling.jpg|Big Bad Pete as he appears in the digicomics of the Epic Mickey smartphone app External Links *Pete on Disney Wiki it:Pietro Gambadilegno Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Toons Category:Cats Category:Reformed villains Category:Junction Points Category:Horace's Targets Category:Villains Category:Petes Category:Allies Category:Singing Characters Category:Mean Street Category:Mean Street Residents Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters